Silver Blue Crystal Song
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Tribute to The Big Boss! My most intricate work to date. Smashers are pushed to their limits, battling against a brutal force! The Smash Seraph and his lover are set on the path to eternity, while others try to protect the Mushroom Kingdom!


Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for dropping into 'Crystal'. I embrace you, and hope you'll enjoy this riveting tale! The main pairing features a character I have recently fallen in love with, and will use again in another adventure. He is Vyse Inglehard, a young, brown-haired pirate with an eye patch, a golden heart and a light sapphire uniform! Talk about amazingly hot!

This, my most detailed gem to date, was created for The Big Boss. Not only has he been a dear, precious friend, but a constant source of inspiration and supporter. This idea sprouted because I love inspiring my friend, and bringing a smile to his face.

And to all of those that are touched by this, thank you. Thank you for your support!

**Warning: If you are allergic to an emotional Old Snake, Old Snake being in a male/male relationship, or Old Snake being outside of the Snake/Otacon relationship, DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, including the adorable Old Snake (yes, I favor 'Old' over 'Solid', even in Smash), I would throw yaoi parties all day and night.

* * *

Throughout time, legends were born in many worlds. Some were born in quiet villages, while others were born amidst their land's cries for salvation. There were young heroes, old heroes, valiant and stalwart heroes. There were heroes that boarded their valiant steeds in times of crisis, while others rallied their comrades on foot. Time's passage gave birth to a great deal of heroes, and many of them dropped in to see the Brawl season's splendor.

Vyse Inglehard happened to be one such hero. With a puppy's charisma, the unwavering spirit of a cricket, and a lamb's heart, he stole hearts everywhere he went. As the embodiment of the Brawl season, he captivated both visitors and denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. The shards of many worlds fell in love with him, wanted to invite him to their parties, and would remember to send him birthday presents. Men and women flocked to him as bees rushed to honey. When he applied for a healer's position inside of Princess Daisy's spa center, the princess swept him up in a heartbeat. She would have been foolish not to! And from that point on, Vyse Inglebard was the spa center's poster boy. Customers camped out in front of the spa center, just so they could capture a glimpse of the Inglebard's face. Appointments were made by the truckload, all of them leading to Vyse.

The Blue Rogue considered every shard of the Mushroom Kingdom to be a diamond. Even strangers were precious jewels. He easily forged deep, intimate relationships with the Smashers, but one Smasher ran off with his heart. Zero Suit Samus recommended his services to the Smash Seraph, and right from the start, the two were intertwined in time's sweet rhythm. Vyse, a professional masseuse and plant expert, worked his ethereal magic on an extraordinarily beautiful gem. He soothed his ailing patient on a daily basis, using herbal mixtures, massage oils and sweet melodies to calm him.

If Vyse had a flaw, it was his inability to respect his own safety. Other than that, no one could pin point any troubling aspects of the young pirate. He was the perfect representation of a fairy tale hero: chivalrous and selfless. His budding relationship with the Smash Seraph seemed fated to be, and came about all from a simple act of kindness. Samus saw her friend was in dire need of restoration, and knew Vyse would work wonders on the friend she loved so much. Snake (Old Snake, to be precise) didn't hesitate to accept any of the Inglebard's services, and off they went. Soon, the two of them became inseperable. Snake, being the victim of a devastating mental ailment (Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, to be precise), burst into tears whenever his caretaker left. Vyse always made sure to return to him as quickly as possible, and burned down every challenged that threatened to delay him. Not even the devil dared to stand in his way, for Snake was his world. His life. The air he breathed, and the gem he always wanted to take care of.

Love grew from a bud into a field of roses. The touches and blushing came first, followed by the sweet nothings, all of which blessed a broken legend's heart. The Inglebard wasn't forceful, and so his 'advances' towards Snake were done just right. The young pirate felt as if the heavens had blessed him with their most precious angel, and the Seraph absorbed Vyse as a baby drank milk.

In just a few days, Snake disrobed in order for Vyse to give him a full-body massage. It was not only Snake's first massage, but the first time he had disrobed in front of anyone-following the incident with Naomi Hunter. After that particular event, he swore he'd never take his clothes off in front of anyone. As many people had become, though, Snake had become comfortable around Vyse. When the Inglebard mentioned the massage, he was only shy. There wasn't any hesitation, fear or even anger.

And, of course, touches ensued. Simple, relaxing movements became squeezes and strokes. The recipient of the massage melted as a set of young hands soothed muscles, fondled legs and caressed cheeks. Melodies accompanied the massages, all of them coming from the heart of a young eagle. Vyse's singing voice rivaled a bird's melody, and he sang a song that conveyed his heart's fire. Flames enveloped both of them as the massage went on, far more gentle than the moon's surface. Kisses followed the end of the massage, and confessions danced on the wings of dragonflies.

At one point, Vyse ran into a hiccup. Snake came to him in tears one morning, instantly setting the Inglebard's fuses off. He had to yank information out of the poor, rattled dear, but as soon as he did, he pitied the offender. One of the Smashers had violated his Seraph, and cared nothing for the crime. Learning of how that Smasher's friends witnessed the act rubbed a gallon of salt into the Rogue's wounds. With that information in hand, the young pirate stormed off to the Smash Manor, asking a set of Daisy's other workers to look after the sobbing Seraph. Vyse stormed through the joyous streets of the kingdom, ignored all fearful glances, and marched right through the Manor's doors. The Manor's jubilance was shattered upon his arrival, but interest in a pending brawl quickly swept through the hearts of many. The remaining Smashers knew their Seraph had been violated, and loved the idea of Vyse beating the living shit out of him. And, of course, safety boundaries wouldn't come into play.

Ike wouldn't have a prayer against Vyse.

Fuming at the seams, but hoping for the Inglebard's victory, Samus and Queen Zelda brought Ike into the open. Vyse betrayed his tender age, looking and acting no differently from a king that had singlehandedly led his kingdom through thirty brands of Hell.

_"Mewling, disgusting son of a bitch! You took my Seraph's body without his permission!"_

_"What gives you the right to act so mighty? You and I are both the same. You have already laid claim to him, sir Inglebard!"_

_"Bastard! Don't you dare compare yourself to me! I earned the Seraph's consent before 'claiming' him! I earned the right to his heart! You, on the other hand, stole something you never deserved in the first place! You stole his body! Putrid, vile jerk!"_

Zelda clasped her hands to her heart. While a part of her enjoyed the execution of justice, the greater bulk of her heart wept at Vyse's grief. The other Smashers, including the normally aggressive Samus, shared both halves of her heart. The Blue Rogue's heart shattered over what Ike had done, for several different reasons. And so the Crimean swordsman felt the brunt of the Rogue's anger, watched over by his former comrades. The Queen of Hyrule silently wept, Bowser cheered Vyse on, and the day was flushed down the drain. A pair of Toads and Princess Peach brought the duel to an end, putting an end to it before it became fatal. A weeping, growling, screaming Vyse tried to continue the punishment, but was restrained by a whimpering Donkey Kong. The smaller inhabitants of the Smash Manor cried over the sight of a bloodied, broken Ike, wondering just where the day's sunshine had gone.

Several hours later, Ike was diagnosed with a coma. Peach and Samus, accompanied by the strongest set of Pokemon, made absolutely sure his friends were expelled from the kingdom. Ike himself would forever rest on a blacklist. No one paid any visits to the swordsman of Crimea, but everyone worried over their two wounded jewels, Vyse and Snake. The concern for Snake dropped several levels once they realized how worried the Seraph was over Vyse, and how he had lost interest in his own wounds. Vyse, on the other hand, had gone insane. Daisy wondered where he had gone, Zelda wondered if he'd ever smile again, and Diddy kept his head bowed. The young pirate kept himself locked away, torn apart by rage-and not wanting anyone to suffer the brunt of his wrath. Especially Snake.

When Vyse finally emerged, Zelda invited him to the Balamb Gala. The Seraph can't go to the Gala unattended, she told him with a smile. The Seraph had to enter the Gala with his soul mate!

Hearing the term 'soul mate', and realizing just how much he missed his soul mate, Vyse showed up at the Gala in the perfect suit.

The Gala went off without a hitch. White and pink flower blossoms fell through the night ether, gracing dancers and musicians. An orchestra, honoring Balamb Garden's immortal couple, unleashed their mighty performances into the heavens. A Seraph and his lover were together the entire night, lost in each other's arms-and lost in tears. And it didn't take Vyse a second to realize just how upset Snake had been over his absence.

_"Darling, I missed you. Being without you was far worse than anything Ike could have put me through."_

The old legend said nothing more, resting his head on Vyse's shoulder. Vyse said nothing, but stroking Snake's back was enough to speak every last volume of apologies.

The Gala ended, but the celebration of life went on for days and nights. Diddy, pulling out his deejay's table, decided to make his own Gala, and so it happened. The Smashers, Toads and Pokemon danced to their heart's content, celebrating Vyse's return, Snake's wellbeing and just the overall splendor of life. Life glistened with a diamond's purity for several more weeks, leading everyone to believe Diddy would pursue a career as a deejay, and a certain pair would end up married.

But then, Hell broke loose.

* * *

Zelda tightened her grip on her bow, eyes focused on the threat before her. Her hands quivered, matching the frenzied beating of her heart. The ground beneath her feet trembled, flames continued to consume her world, and reality lost comprehensible attributes. Even though she was in one of Peach's gardens, everything around her was foreign. Flames were eating the flowers alive, and had already consumed every bit of oxygen.

Her enemy was quivering before her, and that enemy happened to be a friend. One of her closest friends. Hand over his heart, and body heaving from intense exertion, he trembled. Tears gushed out of his eyes as pain chilled his body. "Please," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Please. Please liberate me."

Reality had become a living, breathing nightmare. Marth had his hands about his heart, trying to wrench the throbbing organ out of him. And all around him dwelled the blackest of spirits, dancing in the crimson heavens. They were tadpole-shaped creatures, grinning at the misery of their newfound prey.

Hyrule's frazzled queen looked to her left. Vyse was at her side, torn and tattered but ready to act without a moment's notice. They shared each other's apprehension, not wanting to bring additional harm to their friend. The spirits cackled as they wrangled with decisions, trying to untangle the spirit of Primori from Marth's heart. Primoris had already swept through the Mushroom Kingdom, and were trying to pull in additional victims into darkness. Primoris were the darkest of creatures, thriving off a broken soul's anguish.

No one had ample information on them. The kingdom only knew this: the little demons had come out of nowhere, taking advantage of those with doubts, insecurities and broken dreams. Loved ones were being pulled into the darkness, lured into false promises by the Primori kings. By manipulating the already horrific book of dark magic, those kings managed to create the most hellish creatures known to any world. Their henchmen assumed the shapes of lovers, friends and family members, both departed and living.

A Primori assumed the shape of Prince Roy, a Melee contestant and Marth's ex-lover. Concealed from all eyes, the false Roy appeared to a lovelorn Marth, apologized for his past actions, and promised him the world. Of course the world was slathered in darkness, but Marth took the new world to be a paradise. And without a moment of hesitation, the prince accepted his precious Roy's hand.

The Primoris assumed their true shape, and forced themselves into the prince's body. After the violent intrusion (the Primoris literally forced their way into Marth, digging beneath his skin), the respective Primori king arrived on the scene, beginning another phase in Queen Zelda's nightmare.

The other Smashers had gone out to secure the kingdom. Vyse and Zelda assured everyone they'd rescue Marth, the Smash Seraph was nowhere to be seen-

Arrows plunged into Vyse's heart whenever he thought of his angel. The last time he gazed upon Snake's face, the two of them were inside of a Pokemon Center. Red wanted both of his friends to have a Poke gift, Snake couldn't decide between a Houndour or a Growlithe-

Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit.

The Blue Rogue grimaced. The little creatures just wouldn't stop laughing! There must've been thousands of them, shrieking at the top of their lungs, waiting for more prey to fall-

"Damn it! There's got to be a way out of this! We can't just kill him! There's no way in Hell I'm killing him!"

It was Zelda's turn to grimace. Vyse had become incredibly close to a lot of people, but Marth was one of his dearest friends. The pirate comforted the Altean prince on many occassions, telling him Roy didn't deserve him, and he could do so much better. Now, faced with the option of killing him, the Blue Rogue would have preferred burning himself at the stake. "Those bastards are in their advanced stage," the queen growled, her hands almost convulsive while holding onto her drawstring.

"They've already consumed a great bulk of his body! We're-"

"Don't say it," the Inglebard snapped, tightening his grip on Albrynne. His eyes were the eyes of a lion, glistening with bottomless rage. "The Crown Prince isn't some horse with a broken leg!"

Despite being pressed beyond her limits, despite being wearier than belief, Zelda smiled at him. Golden wisps of her hair danced in front of her eyes, painting a picture of exhaustion but conveying her beauty to the world. She loosened her grip on her Light arrow. "What's your plan?" she asked, her voice soft.

Vyse had been pulled through the wringer himself. His short brown locks were tousled, as if a hand had carelessly ruffled his head. Cuts littered his face, the upper half of his Blue Rogue uniform had been shredded, and wounds weighed him down. Nevertheless, he gave Zelda a smile that could have charmed the birds out of their trees. "Marth wants us to save him," the young pirate said. "and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Blade in hand, the Inglebard braced himself. The world silenced itself, watching him as he raised his blade, making it so the blade visually sliced his face in half. Flames swept around his body in ribbons, then wrapped around his precious Albyrnne. A wide-eyed, astonished Zelda watched as the flames grew brighter, endowing his sword with power.

The crimson ribbons became blue, right before the queen's eyes. They enveloped Vyse's hands and vanished, leaving his blade behind with a blue aura. The ether adopted the divine sheen of his Albyrnne, much calmer than it had been several moments ago. The maiden looked to Marth, realizing he had fallen silent-but not lifeless. Blue ribbons had wrapped around his trembling, bloodied body, healing every one of his wounds. She sighed with relief, clasping a hand to her heart.

Crystal blue restoration flooded her lungs. Her bloodstream. She gasped as oxygen rushed into her lungs, carrying Vyse's light into her system. Once the initial shock was gone, she relaxed, allowing her friend's magic to sweep through her. Her blonde locks danced in the air as light swelled underneath her, carrying her mind into a state of peace. Once her eyes opened, peace meshed with the bittersweet song of relief. Marth was in Vyse's arms, seemingly lifeless but just devoid of strength, the poor thing.

The Inglebard's brilliant, blue light remained vibrant. In the place of Primori dwelled a soft, uplifting melody. Unfortunately, sorrow was much too high to permit pleasure. "How is he?" the queen asked, bypassing her initial wish to inquire after Vyse's magic. Hands clasped over her heart, she looked at the bundle inside of the pirate's arms.

Despite being overwhelmed by indescribable exhaustion, the Rogue gave her another smile. "Out of steam, but he'll make it," he explained. "He'll be all right."

From her friend's words, and the tone of his voice, she knew. Zelda could smile, knowing Marth would be all right. Both pirate and queen shared a smile, silently vowing to watch over the Crown Prince of Altea-no matter what. Before Zelda could give a voice to her thoughts, though, Vyse's fragile feather opened his eyes. The Inglebard gasped, feeling Marth's hands fall onto his face. The young sovereign was either identifying him by touch, or desperately seeking affection.

The Inglebard nuzzled his forehead against Marth's. "Yep, it's me," the pirate said softly, struggling to put a lid on his sobs. "It's your pal, Vyse. Zelda's here too."

"Everything's all right now, dear heart," Hyrule's queen said, her voice sweeter than a mother's lullaby. "You're safe. In the arms of friends."

Marth looked twenty years younger, trembling and eyes filled with tears. "V-V-Vyse...my love, my darling..."

Zelda clasped her hands over her mouth. The Inglebard was momentarily stricken by shock, but quickly replaced shock with tranquility. "That's right," he said, once again nuzzling his forehead against Marth's. "I'm here. I'll always be here. Just rest. You no longer have anything to fear."

The sovereign shut his eyes, hands gingerly touching Vyse's face. Reaching out to him, seeking comfort. Completion. "Hurry," he urged, his voice hoarse. "Hurry. Your mate may be in danger."

Arrows penetrated the Inglebard's heart. Before he addressed Marth's concerns, his heart chose to first address Marth. "I'll give you the comfort you seek," he said, voice softer than a leaf's surface. "Trust me. Believe in me. You'll be all right. There's no need for you to look towards the darkness any more."

"Why did you save me?" the sovereign of Altea whispered, hands grabbing at the pirate's cheeks. His voice remained hoarse, but its volume elevated. Tears gushed out of his eyes as he spoke, begging for answers.

"I meant for you to kill me, not deliver me from darkness! Why did you save me, my darling? Why?"

Vyse's response was instant, and his face firm. "Because my heart yearns for you."

Marth's teary, sorrowful eyes burned deep into Vyse's soul. The Inglebard gazed back at him, his face harder than steel. The Altean prince soon buried his head into the other's chest, immersed in an abyss of sobs. The Blue Rogue tightened his grip on the prince, kissed the bridge of his nose, and looked to Zelda.

The Queen of Hyrule, although moved beyond belief, was slightly confused. She thought the explanation to Vyse's response was concrete, but in truth, it was nothing more than a wraith. Her gentle eyes read 'I thought your heart was with Snake'. And within a simple smile, she found the answer she needed. She found the answer she held all along. Vyse, using the very words Marth had used on Roy, knew Marth like the back of his own hand. He loved Marth's smiles, cherished the sound of his voice, and adored the prince's short temper. But the road he shared with Marth was split in two halves. In another world, pirate and prince would have submerged themselves in each other. They would have happily given themselves to love, forever fated to drown in kisses and lovemaking.

But the two of them were fated for friendship. Friendship of the warmest, deepest sort. Vyse would forever love the Altean prince, but not through nights of passion. The Blue Rogue's heart was with another, and would forever remain that way. "I'll watch over him," the queen said, smiling, remembering how it felt to have Vyse's light flow into her. Ah, it was nice to have things cleared up.

"Take your leave. I'll sacrifice my life to keep Marth safe."

"Sacrifice something else, dear lady," the Inglebard said, sheathing his sacred sword. "Sacrifice your throne. Your name. Your tiara. Anything but your life."

Without looking back, Vyse vanished into the thick of the unknown. Taking a sleeping Marth into her arms, Zelda watched her friend's departure. "Watch over him, lords of eternity," she said, her soft voice joining the Albyrnne's ethereal melody. The beautiful voices around her grew louder, singing hymns of everlasting love.

"Guide him. Keep the flower of my heart safe, and protect my Seraph."

* * *

Vyse used his arms to pump his body on, coursing down a fire-strewn road. While the remnants of the Smash Manor were graced by the Albyrnne's splendor, the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom was drowning in a whirlpool of flame. Tadpole-shaped Primoris were soaring through the crimson sky, laughing at those they tormented. So many innocents were on the ground, wounded in what seemed to be a hundred places. So many of them had been lured into false eternity by false lovers and friends, their bodies trashed and hearts crushed.

Vyse, wishing he could help every last person in the kingdom, groaned. Tears struck his eyes as screams tore the sky apart, and tears scorched the burning heavens. One thought, and only one thought, ran through his mind as he ran towards a Pokemon Center.

_Please be all right._

* * *

Clutching a Growlithe to his chest, he stared at the one he desperately loved. The creature within his arms whimpered, trying to wrench himself out of his new owner's arms. The two of them trembled as the Blue Rogue approached them, arms outstretched and face brighter than a diamond.

"Don't be afraid, Snake. It's all right. You and I will enter Paradise. Paradise is where we need to be, right?"

Snake wrapped his arms about the back of Growlithe's head. He and his Pokemon were the only ones in the Center, aside from Vyse. The other Pokemon had been evacuated, either pulled into Poke Balls or pulled into the battle against Primoris. He had ended up with the most timid Growlithe known to Poke history by force (an invasion by Primori would cut any party short), but the old legend vowed to forever love his Pokemon.

One, and only one soul failed to escape the Primori. At least in the Center.

The Fire Pokemon buried his head into the Seraph's chest, issuing sounds that were halfway between growls and sobs. "We'll be happy together," the ex-soldier's lover purred, arms prepared for an embrace.

"It'll be all right. Paradise will be perfect for us. You'll transform into something new, beloved, and we'll be happy. You'll become the man you're meant to be, and I'll care for you. I'll love you once we're in Paradise."

The old Smasher gritted his teeth. "You're out of your mind," he snarled, his voice dripping with icy happiness. "You may sound like Vyse, act like Vyse and look like Vyse, but you aren't Vyse! My Vyse would never say things like that to me! He loves me as I am! And for your information, you dithering bastard, we're already in paradise! So you can take your 'Paradise', dress it with icing and shove it up your ass!"

A howl threatened to tear his eardrums apart. A savage flash of light burst into his eyes, momentarily threatening to burn his entire body. Once the light ebbed away, both Pokemon and Smasher were greeted to a sight from Hell. "You'll pay for your ignorance, you stinking sack of shit," the Primori snarled, still in the form of Vyse Inglebard but quickly assuming his true form. Growlithe attempted to wrench his head out of Snake's chest, but the Seraph kept it there. As gentle as the poor canine was, he didn't need to see the Primori's transformation. The creature was transforming into a demon out of a horror movie, assuming a shape he hadn't seen before.

"You'll rot in Hell, ugly bag of bones, along with your pet!"

Snake clasped a hand over his eyes, shielding them from debris. The light swelling around the Primori was destroying the remnants of the Poke Center, transforming the once vibrant establishment into scattered rubble. Without the slightest bit of fear, the legend stood strong.

I'll take anything this bastard dishes out! If I go, I go, and I'll go knowing you loved me! You loved me, Vyse Inglebard, and I'll always love you!

A second before his feet were swept off the ground, an ethereal flash of pink light flooded his eyes. Snake gasped as he became lighter than a feather, still holding his Growlithe-who had fallen silent out of either fear or anticipation. The Seraph lowered his arm from his eyes, searching for the light's source. The light quickly faded, and then he heard-

"Mew?"

Growlithe's head popped out of his chest. The Fire Pokemon started panting, beaming as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Caressing the top of Growlithe's head, and inwardly beaming over the dog's behavior, Snake faced the airborne creature before them. "Mew," he said in awe of his cat-like rescuer.

"Mew. I've heard of you. I don't know where you came from, but...thank you. You arrived just in time."

The slender, cat-like Pokemon kissed the Seraph's nose. Growlithe barked happily at the other Pokemon, evidently as happy as his owner. "Mew," the small legend said, forming a circle in the air. The Seraph chuckled, but then realized just what had happened. Mew had not only shielded them from the Primori's attack, but banned the Primori into oblivion. The Poke Center had been completely annihilated, nothing more than scattered boulders and paltry debris.

Questions boiled inside Snake's stomach, but none of them were answered. Mew gave another 'Mew', traced another circle and vanished. Before the Smasher had a chance to focus on his confusion, a precious voice struck his ears.

"Snake! Snaaake!"

His body tensed with rapture. Instinctively releasing Growlithe, he gazed at an approaching figure with wide eyes and bated breath. His newly acquired Pokemon slathered the figure in kisses, the figure slathered laughter over him, and ephemeral happiness erupted. Two pairs of eyes met, two hearts stopped, and not even the Primoris could interrupt their fire.

A panting canine bolted out of a pirate's arms, suddenly interested in...well, running in circles. The pirate continued to stare at the Smasher, the Smasher stared at him, and both quickly ended up in each other's arms. Hands ran over backs, a seraph shivered as he discovered his lover's wounds, and tears streamed from two hearts.

"You're all right. You're safe. Safe."

"Baby. Honey."

"You didn't listen? Didn't listen to a thing I said?"

Snake's laughter was frail, but undeniably vibrant at the same time. "Hell no."

"I love you. I love you, so much..."

A five minute round of kisses went by, each one heavier than the last. "He's gone, baby," the older male whispered, shivering as sensations ran through his spine. "He's gone. They took him."

Bringing a halt to his lip's caresses, Vyse peered into Snake's eyes. "Who's gone? What happened?"

The Seraph took him by the shoulders. "I'm talking about Red. The bastards took him. Actually, his brother took him."

"To 'Paradise', I bet," the Blue Rogue snarled. "The same place they wanted to whisk you off to. Wish I could have been here earlier."

"You mean 'I wish I could have been in two places at once', don't you?"

The Inglebard stuck out his tongue. "Shut up," he said, earning laughter from the other. "And before you ask, no one took Marth. He's with the Queen."

Snake smiled. "I wasn't going to ask."

The two of them shared a luminous, intense smile. "Now's probably not the time to bring any of this up," the Inglebard said, his warm voice laden with emotion. "But-"

"Yes."

Vyse blinked. "I didn't-"

At that very moment, Snake blossomed into something so beautiful, so radiant, he brought tears to the pirate's eyes. "You weren't going to ask me to marry you?" he asked, perfectly complimented by the regal white garments Rosalina designed for him. He was straight out of an ancient fairy tale, living and breathing as a kingdom's saint. The Blue Rogue couldn't breathe for a moment, staring at a miracle not too many humans witnessed.

"What's gotten into you? You weren't even like this last night!"

"Hey," the pirate cried out, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. "I was lost in the magic! Now it's like I'm looking at you for the very first time, and-!"

"So I was just your toy? Your plaything?"

Responses battered each other in seconds. Vyse stared at Snake, trying to decide if he should playfully roll his eyes, try to explain himself, or shower the Smasher in adoration.

He chose the third option.

"Yes, you were. You were my strawberry shortcake. My little devil. I just can't call you my 'fiancee' yet because I don't have a ring."

"Don't need a ring."

"You're right," the Inglebard said, shaking his head. "You don't. You need the world on a silver platter."

The Seraph was drawn into his angel's arms. The two of them melted into a rich tapestry of kisses and caresses. Snake was the first to break off the milky embrace, looking at Mew-who had suddenly reappeared. "What brings you back?" the old Smasher asked softly, noticing the Pokemon's frantic behavior. Mew naturally bounced all over the place, but something had ruffled the Pokemon's spirit. The poor thing had reappeared, and couldn't sit still.

Vyse looked at the pearly pink Pokemon, then returned his eyes to Snake. "He knows something. He has to."

A barking Growlithe darted towards Snake, and was swept into the Seraph's arms. "You do, don't you?" he asked the feline. The little legend nodded, giving off another 'Mew'. In no more than a flash, the small Pokemon traced circles around two lovers and a dog. A panting Growlithe tried to follow Mew's trail, but ended up stricken by dizziness.

Vyse, on the alert, gripped Snake by the shoulders. Snake shut his eyes as silvery pink light swelled underneath them, rising into a thick wave. Growlithe barked as light overwhelmed them, and a tiny legend vanished.

In mere seconds, a Pokemon Center was a desolate, abandoned wasteland.

* * *

"You're here. I thought you'd never arrive!"

A svelte maiden walked into Queen Zelda's life, holding a smile and a set of twinkling eyes. She was two years younger than the Hyrulean queen, but none the less strong. Her regal white uniform was a stunning compliment to her frame, set off by glittering gold ribbons. Matching gold boots added a majestic touch to her, bearing mini white wings on the backs. She looked as if she could have been a friend of Pit's, or even Palutena's. "Sorry for making you wait, love," she said. And, as always, her voice cast stardust over Zelda's heart.

"I ran into a few problems."

"I can imagine," Zelda said, shaking her head. Stroking Marth's chest, she spoke in a voice far softer than the clouds. "The Primori aren't exactly friendly. I'm glad you arrived here safely."

The queen's companion approached the duo, wisps of her long, white hair flowing. "It's nice to see you in high spirits," she said, kneeling near Hyrule's sovereign. She set a gentle hand on Marth's forehead.

"Poor, sweet thing. The Rogue's healing abilities are Heavensent."

Eyes full of yearning, Zelda sighed. "I only wish he could have saved many others. He'd be the perfect elixir for this ravaged kingdom. I am glad to have my Marth back, though. He's precious to me."

Her comrade smiled, wiping a wisp of white hair from her eye. "And you are not worried about the Seraph?"

"Never will be."

The maidens shared a smile, drifting through silence for a moment. Both of them promptly returned their attention to Marth, who was fast asleep, having tired himself out from weeping. "The kingdom's fast asleep," the younger maiden said firmly. "I pulled the covers over everyone and kissed them 'good night'."

Zelda looked offended. "What? You sent my Hero of Time to sleep?"

"For your information, my lady," the younger maiden said, kissing the other's neck. "Hyrule's hero was in danger of being killed. One of the Primori Kings had the upper hand in a certain duel.

Eyes begging for more than just kisses on the neck, Zelda went into a pout. "Oh, phoo. I don't have Samus either," she said, pretending to sulk. "You took away so many of my friends! Now I'm stuck with you."

"Right," the other maiden said, kissing the curve of Zelda's neck. "And we've got work to do. First, we've got to set our little Marth here on a blind date. I've got the perfect dancing partner for him. And second, we've got to figure out what Primori Paradise is. We've got to do everything we can to help out our Seraph and his angel."

* * *

This was a week in the making, and composed over three days. On May 27th, I actually composed this to 'So You Think You Can Dance', watching it with Mum.

This is my most detailed work to date, created for my beloved friend Boss. I ate a lot of inspiration for this off the Internet, game magazines, manga books and epic Final Fantasy XIII cutscenes. My first bit of research for this was Vyse Inglehard, who not only appears in 'Skies of Arcadia', but in PS3's 'Valkyria Chronicles' as well. I only had to read the first few lines of his Wiki to fall in love with him. The Wiki actually described him as a warm, charismatic character-the polar opposite to Final Fantasy heroes. That was all I needed to know.

I've been in love with Vyse ever since I read that Wiki. And he'll be showing up in 'Birth by Sleep', as one of the contestants for Old Snake's heart. By the way, the story shares similarities with 'Armor of Eternia'. So I guess 'Armor' inspired this as well!

The Balamb Gala was inspired by the Rinoa/Squall ballroom dance of Final Fantasy 8.

Zelda's girlfriend was inspired by both Final Fantasy XIII and Prince of Persia. Her outfit was inspired by the Sailor Scouts of Sailor Moon fame, Lightning of Final Fantasy XIII, and Asche of Final Fantasy XII. She was originally supposed to be Princess Rosalina, but I decided to create someone myself. By the way, dearies, her name is 'Seles'.

Old Snake's outfit was inspired by Nayru's (the Oracle of Ages) outfit, and Queen Serenity's (Sailor Moon) flowing white dress. I imagined him in something regal, beautiful, serene and just flat-out elegant. Not a dress, mind you! I imagined elegance suitable for a man, straight out of ancient kingdom. Lord of the Rings/Final Fantasy style!

This will remain a oneshot, due to the overabundance of ideas I have for 'Eternia' and 'Birth by Sleep', but you can expect to see Vyse Inglebard again. I do hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you thought of the storyline, the characters, and the pairings. Thanks for your support, lads and lassies, and wish Vyse luck!

Forever love to The Big Boss.


End file.
